2 x 1
by Hilary Hiwatari
Summary: Tala y Rei se han vuelto amigos y, mutuamente, se dan animos para conquistar a sus respectivas parejas. Lo que no saben es que ambos estan enamorados del mismo chico.[RxKxT][Yaoi][Cap 4 up!]
1. Capitulo 1

Hola! Para los que no me conocen me presento, soy Hilary Hiwatari y soy nueva por aquí. Después de leer muchos fics me decidí a escribir uno y publicarlo (Vaya desastre que va a ser esto U_ú!). Este es un fic yaoi (Tala/Kai/Rei) o sea relación hombre/hombre así que homo fóbicos manténganse lejos xD. Antes de dejarlos que lean el fic les tengo que aclarar algo ^^u para los que vieron los capítulos de V-force les aviso que este nick que tengo no me lo puse por el nombre americano de Hiromi (o sea Hilary) sino por la hija de un personaje principal de una película de acción (cuando encuentre la película les digo como se llama xP) Es que no me gusta que luego piensen que ella es mi personaje favorito u_ú prefiero mil veces a Salima o Emily xD.  
  
Bueno, dejo de molestarlo y empiezo con el fic :D los pensamientos de los personajes aparecen entre "." (aunque en este cap solo hay un poquito de historia y los POV de Rei y Kai ^^) Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, lo único que me pertenece es esta historia.  
  
2 x 1  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
El campeonato mundial había finalizado, todos los equipos de Beyblade se preparaban para regresar a sus respectivos países..... todos menos uno..... los Bladebrakers. Y por que no habrían de quedarse, Rusia tenía infinidades de lugares para recorrer, y muchos secretos que descubrir.  
  
-Si! Es genial que nos hayan dejado mas tiempo para estar en Rusia!! Todavía no he probado muchas de sus comidas típicas- Decía Tyson  
  
-Nunca dejas de pensar en comida?- dijo Max con una gota en la cabeza  
  
-En todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos no sabes esa respuesta? Me sorprende de ti, Maxie- Respondió Tyson mirando a Max  
  
Max se sonrojo ante las palabras de su compañero, él sabia que que cuando Tyson mencionó lo de `el tiempo que estuvimos juntos´ se refería al equipo pero, siempre soñaba con algún día poder decirle que lo amaba y besarlo sin que el otro opusiera resistencia. Aunque, sin que Max lo supiera, ese sueño terminaría pronto.  
  
-Bueno.... y adonde quieres ir, Tyson?- dijo Kenny  
  
-Ah? Mmmm..... al aeropuerto!- Casi gritó  
  
-Y para que quieres ir ahí?- Esta vez era Rei quien hablaba  
  
-Una amiga de mi escuela vendrá a visitarme y no es para entregarme la tarea- sonrió ampliamente  
  
Kenny y Rei soltaron una pequeña risa mientras que Max y Kai permanecieron callados.  
  
-Bien, vete con tu novia, tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer- Dijo Kai para luego irse y dejar a los chicos solos  
  
-Alguien más quiere irse que se vaya ahora o se quede para siempre- Dijo Tyson mirando de reojo a los demás  
  
-Lo siento, Tyson. Lee y los demás quieres que pase un rato con ellos ya que se irán pronto- contesto Rei y seguido a esto se despidió y se fue.... pero no con su antiguo equipo, sino a buscar a su líder, Kai.  
  
Pronto oscurecería, y Rei debía encontrar a Kai pero..... ¿para que? No estaba seguro aún. No podía ir y así como nada confesarle sus sentimientos, primero debía hacer que él le tenga un poco más de confianza y talvez.... sólo talvez, se lo diría.  
  
--------------------------------Rei POV------------------------------  
  
No quise ir con ellos.... esta es una buena oportunidad para intentar hacer que Kai se acerque un poco más a mi. Espero que los chicos no se encuentren con mi antiguo equipo porque sino estaría en problemas pero, este no es el momento de pensar en eso.... primero tengo que encontrar a mi Kai.  
  
Corrí hacía todos lo lugares a donde me imagino que el pudo haber ido. No puede estar muy lejos, apenas se fue unos segundos antes que yo pero, a diferencia de mi él el muy bueno para esconderse y desaparecer. Continué corriendo sin mirar a donde iba.... tenía un extraño presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar muy pronto, ¿Bueno o malo? No lo sé y tampoco sé si deba guiarme por eso.  
  
Gracias a mi distracción tropecé con alguien o, mejor dicho, ambos tropezamos uno con el otro y nos caímos al suelo.... él cayo sobre mi. Abrí los ojos que segundos atrás había cerrado y vi el cielo que comenzaba a nublarse anunciando que comenzaría a llover muy pronto.  
  
El chico se separo un poco y me dejo verle la cara, pude reconocerlo  
  
-¿T....Tala?- alcance a decir al reconocer quien era.... pero todo esto me parecía muy raro. Hasta donde yo sé, él no es de las personas que van corriendo por ahí si mirar hacía adelante.... siempre estaba concentrado en lo que hacía.- ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté al ver que tenía un brillo extraño en sus ojos y no precisamente por que estaba FELIZ de verme.... esa porque estaba a punto de llorar, ¿Llorar? Era muy extraño.  
  
Estaba casi seguro de que alrededor nuestro no había nadie ya que todo el mundo fue a buscar algún lugar donde protegerse de la lluvia que comenzaría dentro de poco pero, por si acaso había alguien desvié la mirada hacía la dirección en la que yo estaba corriendo y ahí logre ver a quien yo estaba buscando pero.... ¡no quería que me viera así! Tirado en el suelo y con Tala encima.  
  
-....Kai....- susurré pero, Tala, que no se había movido me escucho y ambos nos pusimos pálidos.  
  
En un instante, Tala se puso de pie, se disculpo conmigo y se fue corriendo en la misma dirección en la que iba antes de que chocáramos. Miré a Kai pero él también comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a la de Tala.  
  
Estaba desconcertado, no tenían idea de a quien seguir y tampoco sabía que era lo que estaba pasando. Para mi mala suerte las primeras cotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos esto ya se convirtió en una tormenta.  
  
------------------------------Kai POV-----------------------------------  
  
Ni bien pude alejarme de los chicos me encontré con alguien con quien hacía varios días quería encontrarme, él me dijo que tenía algo 'muy' importante para decirme.... pude haberme imaginado cualquier cosa.... menos, lo que paso en realidad. Lo primero que hizo cundo me vio fue molestarme diciendo cosas como `miren a quien tenemos aquí! el doble traidor... primero de su equipo y luego del nuestro´ Era evidente que me tratara así y no negaré que, en parte, me lo merecía porque después de que abandone a los Demolitions Boys sentí como si los extrañara..... y ellos a mí. Seguido a esas frases, Tala me dedicó una sonrisa y luego me abrazo. Jamás esperé que él reaccionara así pero había algo dentro de mí que rogaba porque no fuera lo que yo pensaba. Me separe de él lo más rápido que pude y lo tome por los hombros a la vez que él me miraba seria y fijamente....  
  
-Miren, el rey del hielo se puso sentimental con su ex-compañero- dije sarcásticamente mientras que Tala se puso más serio y parecía decepcionado.  
  
-Esta vez va en serio, Kai!- protestó antes de que yo hiciera otro comentario bromista  
  
-Si, Claro.... Como no- le contesté en mi clásico tono sarcástico  
  
- Entonces.... ya que con ese abrazo no lo entendiste.....- decía mientras su mirada se perdía en en suelo, creo que comencé a asustarme cuando lo vi así  
  
-Que es lo que quieres que entienda?- dije algo nervioso, varías ideas llegaron a mi cabeza pero hize un esfuerzo por sacarlas de ahí  
  
Sin que pudiera evitarlo, él, me tomó por los hombros y me beso..... no lo podía creer. Tala, el chico con el corazón de piedra más grande del mundo..... después de mi, claro .....me estaba besando? Estaba enamorado de mi? Imposible....  
  
Me solté lo más rápido que pude y me di vuelta quedando de espaldas a él  
  
-No te me vuelvas a acercar....- dije fría y firmemente pero, como es costumbre de Tala, me ignoró. Rodeo mi cintura con sus manos lo cual me provocó un escalofrió y, al igual que con el beso, me liberé.... me di vuelta y lo mire con cara de odio aunque, al ver que sus ojos turquesa estaban brillando de forma extraña, la expresión de mi cara pasó a ser una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa. Me prohibió seguir viendo sus ojos al cerrarlos y salir corriendo de ahí.  
  
Pensé que sería mejor olvidarlo, así como tuve que olvidar mi pasado dentro de esa abadía, sería un poco difícil pero no imposible. Seguí mi camino de regreso al hotel y allí volví a encontrarme con Tala pero.. no estaba solo, se encontraba con Rei.... no, no estaba con Rei.... estaba ENCIMA de MI Rei y sus rostros también estaban muy cerca. Eso me enfureció, sentí como si un puñal se me enterrara en el pecho. A veces me parece que todo él mundo sabe lo que pienso y lo que siento, porque siempre que estoy con alguien, sea quien sea, no para de torturarme. Pude ver que Tala se puso de pie, se disculpo con Rei y siguió corriendo. Yo hice lo mismo en dirección contraria. Rei continuó sentado en el suelo, mirando hacía ambos lados..... me hubiera gustado quedarme con él y ayudarlo a ponerse de pie pero eso sería algo arriesgado ya que no sé si soportaría las consecuencias... Rei diría `Muchas gracias, Kai!´ y en sus labios se formaría una sonrisa a la cual yo no puedo responder de otra forma que no sea sonrojándome. No quería eso, por esa razón me fui.... no quiero que se de cuenta de lo que me pasa, así como tampoco quiero aceptar que él y Mariah....  
  
- ....NO!!- grité y, las pocas personas que estaban por ahí voltearon a verme, no les dí mucha importancia y seguí mi camino adornado por las primeras gotas de la lluvia.... ahogándome en mis pensamientos y recordando que ya era muy tarde para aprender a nadar.  
  
TBC  
  
Notas: Que les pareció? O_o! No me maten, es mi primer fic por aquí x_X. Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia o critica -_- déjenla en un review o pueden escribirme a dark_hilary@hotmail.com y si quieres agregarme al MSN pueden hacerlo, siempre es bueno hablar con otros/as escritores/ras o lestores. Bueno, los veo en el próximo capitulo, Bye! 


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo del fic xP. Gracias a tod@s l@s que dejaron Review ^^!  
  
Bueno, ya saben que Beyblade no me pertenece, y los personajes tampoco (para mala suerte mia ;_;) lo único que me pertenece es este fic y el corazón de Kai *-* (mentira xD).  
  
2 x 1  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
La tormenta empeoraba a cada minuto, no había nadie en las calles de Rusia... nadie salvo un chico con rasgos felinos en su rostro, que corría desesperadamente por llegar al hotel donde se hospedaba. Se detuvo en la puerta del mismo para luego dar media vuelta y marcharse.  
  
Llegó a un parque cercano y busco refugio debajo de un puente con forma de arco. Se recargo en la pared y sacudió su cabeza para quitarse un poco del agua de su cabello. Estaba a punto de sentarse cuando oyó una voz conocida.  
  
-La lluvia es muy fuerte... debiste haber regresado al hotel- dijo un chico con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro.  
  
Rei lo observo y ,al darse cuenta de que era el mismo chico con el que se había tropezado unos momentos antes de que comenzara a llover, decidió intentar hacer algo que antes no pudo, ayudarlo.  
  
-No, ahora no tengo muchas ganas de ver a los chicos- Miro a Tala- .. me dejarías ayudarte?  
  
-Ayudarme a que?- se extrañó el pelirrojo  
  
-Estuviste llorando no es así?.. sé que no te conozco muy bien pero creo que no acostumbras a hacer eso por un motivo cualquiera- dijo Rei y se acercó a Tala, quien estaba de pie a unos metros de ahí e igual de empapado que Rei  
  
-...Por un motivo no, pero por una persona... talvez- contestó apenas audible  
  
-Puedo saber quien es?-  
  
-..Ya no tiene importancia- dijo entrecortadamente mientras comenzaba a llorar  
  
Rei colocó una mano en el hombro de Tala y este se lanzo a su pecho, abrazándolo fuertemente a la vez que se desahogaba.  
  
-No te pongas así, todo está bien- Dijo Rei en un tono dulce, tratando de tranquilizar a Tala  
  
-No, no está bien..- dijo sin separarse del pecho de Rei-..todo el mundo cree que soy un monstruo, me odian, me rechazan.. les doy asco, no me quieren tener cerca y si de ellos dependiera mi vida.. yo ya estaría muerto!- mas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Rei-..a veces creo que eso sería lo mejor.. dejar de existir-  
  
-No, Tala. No tienes que rendirte así como así.. debes demostrarles que has cambiado, que ya no eres el mismo, a demás.. si dejas de existir muchas personas que te conocen y te aprecian van a sentirse muy mal por tu partida- se apresuro a decir el chico chino  
  
El pelirrojo se tranquilizo y se separo un poco de Rei. Ambos quedaron mirándose a los ojos, seguido a esto, Tala comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Rei  
  
-"Esto no está pasando, vamos tengo que hacer algo"- pensaba Rei sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Tala-"Por que demonios sus ojos son tan hermosos?! Maldición, es como si me estuviera hechizando con ellos"- fue su último pensamiento antes de que Tala lo besara  
  
Sus labios se tocaron por unos segundos formando un tierno beso mientras que los ojos de ambos chicos se cerraron. Distanciaron un poco sus caras sin dejar de mirarse uno al otro para luego volver a besarse con más pasión. Los brazos de Rei se dedicaron a acariciar la espalda de Tala mientras que los de este rodeaban el cuello del chino. Permanecieron así unos instantes y después ambos chicos se separaron con rapidez pidiendo disculpas mutuamente. Los dos estaban asustados... sabían que habían hecho algo que nunca debió pasar.  
  
-"Soy un estupido!, porque demonios deje que me besara si yo estoy enamorado de Kai!!"- se reprochaba Rei en su mente-"..o será acaso que lo besé imaginándome que él era Kai.."- pensaba tratando de buscar una explicación lógica a eso  
  
-Rei.. lo siento yo no quería hacer eso es que... la persona a la que amo me odia, te agradezco que me ayas ayudado a desahogarme pero será mejor que regreses al hotel, lo demás deben estar preocupados por ti-  
  
-Si.. claro, tienes razón- contestó Rei desviando la mirada- por si acaso... mantengamos esto en secreto, si?-  
  
-Claro, sólo tu y yo lo sabremos- acepto el pelirrojo  
  
Rei se despidió y se fue al hotel, la lluvia todavía no había cesado y, para cuando él llegó al hotel, ya estaba todo empapado nuevamente. Entro y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con su líder, al entrar en el cuarto se dio cuanta de que no había nadie.  
  
-Vaya, Kai no ha regresado todavía... espero que esté bien-  
  
Se miro a si mismo en un espejo que había en la habitación y recordó que estaba empapado por la lluvia. Decidió ir a darse un baño, lo último que le faltaba sería enfermarse y tener que quedarse acostado todo el día. Mientras se dirigía hasta el baño de la habitación recordaba el beso que le había dado Tala.  
  
-Porque deje que Tala me besara?.. si yo amo a Kai- dijo en un tono lo suficientemente audible como para que cualquiera que estuviera por ahí lo escuchara  
  
Abrió a puerta del baño mirando hacia el suelo. Iba a entrar cuando al levantar la mirada se encuentra con Kai. La piel de Rei se pone blanca y también se sonroja un poco ya que su líder estaba semidesnudo, sólo tenía una toalla alrededor de la cintura y otra en los hombros ( N/A: me hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de Rei en ese momento *¬*!!). Kai salió del baño simulando no haber escuchado nada. Una vez que estuvo de espaldas a Rei, le hablo.  
  
- Si no te quitas esa ropa mojada ahora vas a resfriarte- dijo Kai, luego cerro la puerta y se fue al cuarto  
  
Mientras Rei se duchaba, Kai, que ya se había cambiado, se recostó en su cama y cerro sus ojos tratando de aclarar su mente.  
  
-"Entonces.. Rei me ama? No, eso es imposible. Después de todo lo que hizo con Mariah..."- pensó a la vez que miraba la cama de Rei  
  
----------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------  
  
Kai les había dicho que no dormiría en el hotel esa noche, debía ir a una ciudad cercana para hablar con unos conocidos de su abuelo, y regresaría al día siguiente. La charla duró poco y el bicolor regresó con sus compañeros esa misma noche. Cuando llegó al hotel ya pasaban de las 12, subió hasta la habitación pero cuando estaba a punto de girar la perilla de la puerta escucho que del otro lado había ruidos o, mejor dicho, era un gemido seguido por un par de palabras y.. parecían ser de una chica. Entre abrió la puerta y se quedó en una especie de shock al ver a Rei y a Mariah acostados en la cama de Rei, los dos estaban desnudos cubiertos por las sábanas y en sus rostros se reflejaba felicidad con una mezcla de cansancio. Pudo escuchar algo del su diálogo  
  
-Eso me encanto, Rei. No quiero separarme de tu lado- dijo la pelirosa  
  
-Yo... tampoco del tuyo, Mariah- dudó un poco pero ella no lo notó  
  
- Te amo con toda mi alma y corazón, Rei. Tu, me amas?- pregunto ella casi segura de saber la respuesta  
  
Kai cerro la puerta antes de que Rei contestara. No quería escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de su `amor imposible´. Se dirigió al cuarto de Kenny, le explico el porque de su regreso anticipado pero cuando este le pregunto que porque no dormía en su cuarto Kai mintió diciendo que Mariah estaba usando su cama. No quería contarle lo que vio a nadie, ya bastante doloroso era para él.  
  
----------------------------Fin Flash Back-----------------------------  
  
Sacudió su cabeza para olvidar eso, sin conseguirlo. Kai abrazó su almohada e intentó dormirse mientras que Rei salía del baño y se vestía.  
  
A el bicolor le hubiera gustado darse vuelta y fingir que estaba dormido para observar el cuerpo de Rei... pero no, se resistió a hacer eso y, cuando el sueño comenzó a ganarle se quedó dormido.  
  
Por otro lado, Rei, quien ya se había vestido se quedó observando a Kai y notó que este no se había cubierto con las sábanas. Él se acercó a las cama de su líder pero antes de cubrirlo con las sábanas... se acostó junto a él y lo abrazó. Poco a poco el sueño también le ganó a Rei y, disfrutando de el calor del cuerpo de Kai, se durmió.  
  
A la mañana siguiente (N/A: dios! Que frase tan típica en los cuentos U_u!) Kai fue el primero en despertar. Se movió un poco en la cama y noto que alguien más estaba en ella. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró abrazado con su `gatito´. Rei se movió un poco pero no se despertó, al parecer estaba soñando.  
  
-No... no me dejes... por favor - decía Rei en sueños  
  
-..No te dejare, aquí estoy- dudó en decir Kai. No le gustaba nada la forma en la que Rei había estado actuando en los últimos días. Primero se había acostado con Mariah, después beso a Tala o mejor dicho... había dejado que este lo besara y ahora venía a dormir en la misma cama que el como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
Kai sacudió levemente a Rei para que este se despertara y lo hizo. Al abrir lo ojos y encontrarse con Kai mirándolo el chico chino se asusto un poco pero cuando noto que Kai no se mostraba enojado mostró una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-Que crees que estas haciendo en mi cama, Rei?- dijo de forma fría y seca Kai, como si Rei no significara nada para él.  
  
- Es que.. Kai yo...-Rei se mostraba muy nervioso, pensó que al no tener en su rostro una expresión de enojo, todo estaría bien pero no era así-..tengo algo que decirte.. yo te...  
  
-..amo- dijo el bicolor completando la frase de Rei con desagrado- Pero supongo que no me vas a decir el resto, cierto? Te quedarás callado fingiendo que nada malo paso o me equivoco- le reprochaba Kai a Rei  
  
- no.. no se de.. de lo que estas hablando...- tartamudeaba Rei. Estaba asustado y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar un poco.  
  
-Bien, entonces tendré que refrescarte la memoria- se puso de pie y camino hasta la cama de Rei para señalarla- me vas a negar que hace unos 3 días atrás cuando yo salí de la cuidad tu y la gata rosa esa no lo hicieron aquí!!-  
  
-.....- En el estado en que se encontraba Rei era incapaz de hablar  
  
- y aún hay más! Se dijeron mutuamente que se amaban.. o no?- continuaba- y después de eso fuiste y te besaste con Tala, no es así?- Kai cada vez era más firme en sus palabras pero su voz comenzaba a temblar un poco (N/A: o sea que estaba casi por llorar) pero sabía que sólo tendía que seguir con esa firmeza un poco más- y después de hacer todo eso vienes a dormir conmigo y a decirme `yo te amo´- se acerca a Rei y lo besa en los labios, luego se separa y lo mira a los ojos- ..sabias también que me das asco?- si esperar una respuesta se dirige hacía el baño.  
  
Rei no podía cree todo lo que acababa de pasar, estaba más blanco que una hoja de papel (N/A: demasiado exagerada -_-). No sabía exactamente que debía hacer ahora pero necesitaba hablar con alguien que lo comprendiera...  
  
Se vistió y salió del hotel para buscar a alguien que pudiera ayudarlo, escucharlo, que tenga un poco de experiencia en eso. Tomo una calle solitaria para llegar al lugar donde encontraría a quien estaba buscando.  
  
-..Tala...-  
  
TBC  
  
N/A: O.o!! acabo de darme cuenta que si escribo por las noches los fics me sales más dramáticos n_n! Bueno, espero su review! Bye! 


	3. Capitulo 3

Holas n_n acá me tienen de nuevo, escribiendo (como no tengo nada mejor que hacer en San Valentín xD) antes de empezar con el tercer capítulo (O.o! ya el tercero? Estoy escribiendo uno cada 2 días o sólo es mi imaginación? n_nU.) tengo que responder las reviews para aclarar algunas dudas. Bueno, akí va!  
  
Pilika-LastHope: Que bueno que te guste el fic ^^ mm.. creo que si Rei no fuera tan suelto el fic no tendía mucho sentido (cuando lo termine te darás cuenta o talvez antes xP) y Kai le dijo todo eso porque.. bueno, a nadie le gusta que le digan "Te amo" 3 días después de haberse acostado con otra persona y 1 día después de haber besado a quien rechazaste anteriormente, cuesta mucho creer esas dos simples palabritas ^_^! sino pregúntale a Kai xD.  
  
NeKo-Jeanne: Me alegro de que te guste el fic ^^!! Jeje y ya lo estoy continuando... escribo un cap cada 2 días n_nU!! (eso ya lo dije -__-!). Dudo un poco que termine siendo un Tala/Rei, pero eso no dignifica que no pueda haber un poco de "química" entre ellos xD.  
  
Javiera Black: Gracias por los reviews *-* exactamente como dice Timon.."se armo la gorda" xD No se preocupen que en este capitulo no haré sufrir a Tala, el único que va a sufrir es Rei o_o y también va a haber un poco (jeje un poco no, bastantes.. sip) de pleitos (o sea, peleas xP) entre Kai y Rei o_o pero sólo con palabras.. no me gustaría que ninguno termine con un ojo morado n_nU y hay una pequeña aclaración.. como los lectores siempre somos omniscientes(o sea... sabemos la mayoría de las cosas.. yupiii! No me hagas caso u_ú) no sabemos muy bien que saben y que no los personajes, por eso te recuerdo que si Rei y Tala son (si es que así se puede decir..) amigos es porque ninguno sabe que el otro también ama a Kai ^^u. Bueno, espero que sigas leyendo y no te aburras xP.  
  
aiko5: jeje.. te recomiendo que vuelvas a leer el 2º capítulo ^^! Para entender como Kai se enteró del beso y sino pues.. aquí te lo x-plico =P cuando Rei llega al cuarto del hotel dice en una voz audible (cualquiera que hubiera estado en el cuarto lo hubiera oído xP y en el baño también, claro. Ahí estaba Kai ^.^) "porque dejé que Tala me besara si yo amo a Kai?" fue ahí cuando Kai se entero de que Tala beso a Rei y de que este lo amaba.  
  
Silverhell: O-o! Me parece que este cap va ir dedicado para ti xD sólo léelo de seguro te va a gustar (ya que te gusta el Yuriy/Kai y quieres que Rei sufra xP). Espero tu comentario acerca de este cap!  
  
Espero no haberme olvidado de nada xP. Bueno, antes de que mi "imaginación" desaparezca... vamos con el fic:  
  
Ya saben! Pero = tengo que decirlo... Beyblade no me pertenece sólo este fic así que no me denuncien xP  
  
2 x 1  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
-----------------------Kai POV  
  


* * *

  
Acaba de irse.. ¿a dónde? No sé pero... no puedo negar que me importa. Salgo del baño y me dirijo a mi cama, me recuesto en ella con la vista clavada en el techo. Maldición... no puedo creer que esté así por alguien tan... tan... ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera soy capaz de insultarlo... con todo lo que le dije hoy ya fue más que suficiente para mi. Es lógico que yo sólo soy un `capricho´ para él. O, sino, ¿cómo hará para explicarme todo lo que hizo?. No puede y cualquiera lo sabe pero, aun así, él seguirá insistiendo conmigo. Sé que buscará la forma de que yo lo perdone. Lo que no sabe es que... no soy una presa fácil. No soy como él.  
  
Yo ya sufrí demasiado. Es hora de que ellos paguen un poco y... como es mi costumbre, ya tengo mi estrategia. Hago una sonrisa torcida para luego secar mis lágrimas y olvidarme de que estuve llorando...¿llorando?..¿Yo?...¿Cuándo?. Él no merece mis lágrimas ni tampoco mi corazón.  
  
Salgo del cuarto para ir a desayunar con los demás. Es casi seguro que me preguntaran por que no fui a cenar anoche y, también, por Rei. No tengo ninguna obligación de contestarles... sólo quiero terminar rápido para poner en práctica mi plan. Rei... ahora vas a sufrir todo lo que he sufrido y, créeme, no es nada fácil salir de esa situación...  
  
-----------------------Normal POV  
  


* * *

  
Dos blades se encontraban girando rápidamente. Cada uno esquivaba los ataques del otro según las órdenes de sus dueños. Uno saló despedido del plato y fue a caer en la mano de su dueño... Ian.  
  
-Increíble.. no importa lo que haga siempre ganas todos los combates, Tala-  
  
-Gracias por recordármelo, Ian- sonrió- pero mi memoria también es buena, sabes?-  
  
Antes de que su conversación llegara a mayores, un tercer chico entro en la sala y dirigió su mirada púrpura hacia Tala  
  
-Te buscan- Bryan señalo el lugar por donde vino  
  
-Quien?- pregunto Tala a la vez que se dirigía hacia la puerta  
  
Bryan no contesto, sólo se mantuvo en el mismo lugar en donde estaba. Cuando Tala paso a su lado lo sujetó del brazo a la vez que le susurraba algo al oido.  
  
-Suéltame- ordenó el pelirrojo  
  
-..Ten cuidado con lo que vayas a hacer ,Tala..- susurro Bryan-..recuerda que te estaré vigilando..-  
  
-Como si te tuviera miedo!- dijo en forma sarcástica para luego soltarse e irse.  
  
Ya afuera de la abadía, Tala vio a Rei sentando en una banca con la mirada perdida. Al irse acercando notó que los ojos ambarinos de este no tenían su vida y brillo habitual... algo malo le había pasado.  
  
-Rei?- dijo para llamar su atención  
  
-..disculpa que venga a verte así pero... necesitaba hablar con alguien- suspiró- espero no interrumpirte-  
  
-al contrario, me salvaste del entrenamiento- miro a Rei- y.. sobre que quieres hablar?-  
  
-Te comprendo- dijo Rei dejando confundido a Tala  
  
-Perdón?-  
  
-Ayer me dijiste la persona a la que amas te odia, no? Y que todo el mundo te odia...-  
  
Tala no dijo nada  
  
-..bien, la persona a la que yo amo también me odia.. pero con todo lo que me dijo pareciera como si el mundo entero estuviera en mi contra..-  
  
-Tu y yo somos almas gemelas..- dijo Tala- pero... que fue exactamente lo que te dijo? Si es que quieres hablar sobre eso, claro-  
  
-.. veras- comenzó Rei- en estos últimos días me deje llevar un poco por mis deseos que por lo que siento en verdad..y así fui como pasaron varias cosas que no debían pasar como, por ejemplo.. nuestro beso...-  
  
-Y supongo que se entero de eso y ahora se niega a aceptar tu amor, no?- supuso Tala- si quieres puedo hablar con... bueno, puedo hablarle y explicárselo-  
  
-él- dijo Rei-...es un chico..-se sonrojó un poco sin dejar de lado su tristeza- pero.. mejor déjalo así porque no es lo único que hice- apretó su puño con fuerza  
  
-y que más hiciste?-  
  
-prefiero no hablar de eso ahora- La mirada de Rei cambio un poco, ahora parecía más animado- bueno, gracias por escucharme... creo que ya sé que hacer para que me perdone-  
  
-De nada.. cuando tu quieras puedes venia a hablarme, no me molesta-  
  
-Tu igual- sonrió levemente Rei- Adiós  
  
-Hasta luego- saludó Tala  
  
Tala se puso de pie segundos después de que Rei desapareciera al doblar por la esquina de la calle. Iba a entrar en la abadía cuando unos brazos lo sujetaron por la cintura y la persona que se encontraba detrás de él recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Tala.  
  
-Por fin te encontré- dijo una voz que Tala conocía muy bien.  
  
Al oir esto, el pelirrojo palideció. Estaba asustado y no podía ocultarlo.  
  
-Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte nada... perdona por lo de ayer, estaba de mal humor... no quise lastimarte, me perdonas?-  
  
Tala sabía quien era el que hablaba pero esa posición en la que estaba le parecia un poco incomoda ya que no podía verlo a la cara. Se libero de él y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con quien esperaba.  
  
-..Kai?...- decía asustado Tala. No creía lo que estaba pasando  
  
-No. Soy Bryan disfrazado- dijo sarcásticamente- claro que soy yo!  
  
- Pero... que estas haciendo aquí?-  
  
-Ya te lo dije, quiero pedirte perdón por lo de ayer- decía a la vez que se tragaba su orgullo- no fue mi intención lastimarte.... podrías perdonarme?  
  
-Al contrario.. yo debería pedirte perdón por todo lo que paso..-  
  
Kai movió su cabeza en señal negativa a la vez que sonreía. Tala no entendía a Kai hasta que este último lo arrincono contra una pared y lo beso apasionadamente. El pelirrojo no pudo resistirse y respondió el beso con más pasión aún. Ambos chicos tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire pero se notaba en sus rostros que les había gustado.  
  
-Desde esta mañana me di cuenta que me hacías falta- decía Kai- fui un idiota al no darme cuenta antes.. te amo Tala-  
  
-Y yo a ti, Kai-  
  
Volvieron a besarse sin notar que una sombra los observaba por una de las ventanas de la abadía mientras que apretaba sus puños con fuerza.  
  
Tras un largo rato de conversación Kai se despidió de Tala y regresó al hotel.  
  
-"La primera parte del plan está completa"-pensaba el bicolor-"...sólo espero no acostumbrarme a esto o también saldré lastimado.."-  
  
Al llegar se encontró con Tyson, Max y Kenny. Los tres iban a practicar Beyblade con los All Stars. Lo invitaron para que fuera con ellos pero se negó diciendo que no había podido dormir bien. Subió a la habitación y se encontró con Rei sentado en la cama, con una mirada seria en su rostro. Kai entro y cerro la puerta tras de si. Rei le clavo la mirada, no dejaba de verlo y aparentaba estar enojado. Se puso de pie y se acercó a Kai.  
  
-Tengo que hablar contigo- Dijo Rei  
  
-No. No tenemos nada de que hablar- Kai intento dar por terminada la conversación pero Rei no se lo permitió  
  
-Claro que si, puedo explicarte todo! Tala fue quien me beso.. no me puedes culpar... además, él no me atrae. Sólo estoy interesado en ti  
  


* * *

  
-Y que con Mariah?-  
  
-.. Ve a hablar con ella..-  
  
-Perdon?- se sorprendió Kai  
  
-Si.. si yo te lo cuento no me vas a creer es por eso.. que quiero que ella te lo explique- decía Rei  
  
-No me acercaría a esa gata rosa aunque mi vida dependa de ello!!- se negaba el bicolor  
  
-pero...-  
  
-olvídalo! No se que has estado haciendo tu pero yo, por mi parte ya tengo novio!-  
  
Rei sintió como si su corazón se partiera en pedazos. Eso que Kai acababa de decirle lo dejo en un shock temporal. Luego dirigió su mirada al suelo y sus cabellos hicieron que una sombra cubra sus ojos.  
  
-...me imagine que algo así iba a pasar...- Rei saco una carta y la colocó sobre su cama-...Que tengas buena suerte con...él...- salió de la habitación  
  
Kai por unos momentos pensó que su plan para hacer sufrir a Rei estaba dando resultado pero.. no resistió la tentación de saber lo que decía la carta. Tomo el sobre y se sentó en su cama. Lo abrió y comenzó a leer.  
  
Continuará  
  
N/A: hasta ahí lo dejo porque tengo que irme de viaje ^^! Bueno, los veo dentro de 7 u 8 días xD bay! 


	4. Capitulo 4

Hello gente! Ya sé, ya sé... esto ya tiene mucho polvo de tanto tiempo que lo dejé aquí uu pero surgieron una "serie de eventos desafortunados"(no vi la película pero su título me cayó como anillo al dedo xD) que mataron a mi inspiración. Pero ya logré que reviva.. o eso creo. Bien, después de tanto tiempo aquí los dejo con la "tan esperada" carta de Rei. Y otra cosa, cuando comencé a hacer el fic planeaba algo estilo **Kai/Rei**... luego se convirtió en un triángulo **Rei/Kai/Tala**.. pero ahora no me decido como hacer que termine el fic . No me vendría mal un poco de su ayuda, haré una votación jeje.. ¿Con quién quieren que se quede Kai?.  
Bien, no los entretengo más.

Beyblade no me pertenece y si así fuera las cosas seria MUY distintas. Este fic contiene **Yaoi** (relación chico x chico) así que si no les gusta no se que hacen leyendo. Todos leen bajo su propia voluntad y riesgo, no me responsabilizo por futuros traumas.

**2 x 1**

Capitulo 4 

-------------------------------KAI POV-----------------------------

- Y qué con Mariah!- le pregunté estando completamente seguro de que no podría contestarme.

-...Ve a hablar con ella...- me respondió Rei, dejándome sorprendido

-Perdón?

-Si –afirmó algo dudoso-..Si yo te lo cuento no me vas a creer es por eso..- hizo una pausa-.. que quiero que ella te lo explique

-¡¡No me acercaría a esa gata rosa aunque mi vida dependiera de ello!- no dudé en contestar  
- Pero..

-¡Olvídalo!- era ahora o nunca, mi venganza comenzaba- No se que has estado haciendo tu pero yo, por mi parte, ya tengo novio!

-... Me imagine que algo así iba a pasar...- contestó unos momentos después, al parecer se quedo reflexionando en mis palabras. Luego saco una carta de uno de sus bolsillos y la dejó sobre su cama-...Que tengas buena suerte con.. él- dicho esto se fue a quien sabe dónde.

Me senté en mi cama. Al parecer mi plan estaba resultando.. o eso creo. La verdad no me esperaba una carta, ¿Qué dirá? ¿Será acaso que se cambiara de habitación con alguno de los chicos? Espero que no, o, al menos, que no me toque de nuevo compañero a Tyson. En ese caso, SOLO en ese caso.. abandonaré mi plan, le diré la verdad y haré que vuelva aquí. Lo que sea, menos dormir con Tyson. ¿Tan difícil era? Sólo tenía que tomar el sobre, abrirlo y leer. No era mucho pero creo que mi miedo de saber que había dentro era mayor.

-Es obvio lo que hay dentro! Un papel escrito con tinta azul!- me dije sarcásticamente a mi mismo al mismo tiempo que me ponía de pie para ir a buscar el sobre.

Tomé el sobre, regresé a mi cama, me senté y lo abrí. Me molesto un poco saber que yo, siendo perfecto, me había equivocado.

- Hmf! ..la tinta es negra..- Un error pequeño, pero un error es un error, solo espero que no se me haga costumbre equivocarme. Leía al memento que memorizaba la carta. Decía algo así:

_Kai:_

_Si estás leyendo esto de seguro ya no estoy ahí, y si lo escribí es porque estaba seguro de lo que iba a pasar o ha pasado. Me rechazaste, te negaste a hablar con Mariah o, en el peor de los casos, ya tenías pareja._

_Bien, solo quiero que sepas que realmente yo si te amo, a pesar de lo que haya hecho, te amo. Pero si me rechazaste por lo que hice, creo que deberías haber hecho lo que te dije.. hablar con Mariah, y si me rechazaste porque amas a otra persona.. te deseo suerte con ella, espero que se merezca tu amor y que sean felices juntos._

_Yo por mi parte me voy, ¿a dónde? Realmente no creo que te importe, y aunque te importara no creo poder decirte ya que ni yo mismo lo sé, sólo sé que quiero alejarme de ti. Si me quedo cerca probablemente sea una molestia para todos ya que con solo verte y recordar que no puedo estar contigo me haría derramar un par de lagrimas, cosa que no pasaría desapercibida por cualquiera de los chicos._

_Bien, en unos años, si consigo olvidarme de lo que siento por ti, volveré. Y si el tiempo no mata a este sentimiento, un par de cortes en las venas de mis muñecas lo harán. Pero, claro está, que todo depende del tiempo y de lo que mi corazón decida hacer porque ya es mas que obvio que no puedo controlarlo._

_Sin mas para comentarte, me despido por largo tiempo.. dales mis saludos a los demás._

_Por siempre tuyo, Rei Kon_

Increíble. Francamente me quede sin palabras. ¿Y que puedo decir? Nada, absolutamente nada. Releí varias veces una frase que se grabo en frente: "_Y si el tiempo no mata a este sentimiento, un par de cortes en las venas de mis muñecas lo harán"._¿Qué quieres decir puntualmente con eso? ¿Qué te suicidarás si no consigues olvidarme? Esa no era mi idea, no quiero que te suicides para probarme tu amor! Detesto que mis planes salgan mal. ¡Demonios! Ahora tendré que ir a buscarte pero, ¿Con que excusa?. No puedo simplemente aparecerme en frente tuyo y decir "Hey! Regresa! Si te vas mi plan no dará resultado y no podré vengarme o averiguar si me amas realmente!". Bueno, supongo que tendré que poner la estúpida excusa de que el quipo lo extraña y no quieren que se vaya. De acuerdo.. eso haré. Me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia la puerta pero cuando iba a salir paso algo que no esperaba. La puerta se abrió, alguien entro a la habitación apagando las luces y cerrando la puerta desde adentro. A pesar de que era de día, afuera estaba nublado y por lo tanto, por la ventana no entraba la suficiente luz como para que yo identifique a la persona que entro. Segundos mas tarde yo me encontraba sobre mi cama y esa persona, a la que pude identificar como un chico de mas o menos mi edad, se encontraba sobre mi.. con ambas rodillas apoyadas a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Llevo sus manos a mi cuello intentando ahorcarme. Instintivamente mis manos de dirigieron a las suyas para intentar hacer que disminuya la presión sobre mi cuello. Y así lo hizo, la presión disminuyo a la vez que él me levantaba un poco, lo suficiente como para ponerme a la altura de su cara. Se acercó a mi y susurro algo en mi oído.

-... él es mío y tengo la sensación que solo estás jugando...- No pude evitar que en mi rostro se dibujara una sonrisa maliciosa. Alguien ya estaba molesto por mi plan y había venido a poner sus quejas.

- Y dime.. ¿Por cuánto compraste a Tala, Bryan? Puedo ofrecerte el doble.. aunque pienso que besarlo o estar de novio con el vale mucho mas que un papel que diga 'Tala Ivanov es propiedad de X persona'

- ¿Crees que si yo estuviera seguro de que realmente lo amas estaría aquí.. ¡¡a punto de matarte?- me contesto mientras me soltaba y me dejaba caer en la cama.

- Mmm.. déjame ver.. te recuerdo que yo SI lo amo, y aun así te tengo aquí.. así que tus propios actos contestan tu pregunta..- abrió la boca para decir algo pero lo interrumpí siguiendo con mi 'discurso'-.. además es obvio que por el único motivo que estas aquí es porque estas celoso. Y además de eso te recuerdo que pudiste haberle dicho mucho antes que lo amabas.. -hice una pausa para pensar y luego continué-..no, espera! Aunque se lo hubieras dicho no te hubiera hecho caso y te recuerdo que es porque me ama a mi! Y eso se debe a que yo si le he dado razones para que me ame, no como tu que solo te has dedicado a ser violento y frío con él -Volví a hacer una pausa- Ups! Disculpa! –dije sarcástico- esa es la única forma que conoces de tratar a las personas así que no puedo pretender que lo trates de otra forma.- El me miro con su típica cara de odio y se acerco a mi dispuesto a matarme- Hey.. te recuerdo que si me tocas le diré a Tala y el te odiara mas de lo que ya te odia.. estarás un paso mas lejos de llegar a algo con él- se detuvo

- Un solo error, Hiwatari. Solo uno! Y te juro que te mataré...- se dio media vuelta para no verme-.. y el será mío!

- Bien, como quieras. Esperaras a que me equivoque.. ¿sentado o de pie? Te recomiendo que te sientes porque sino te cansaras- No dijo nada, solo gruño y se fue. Era evidente, hacía mucho tiempo que a Bryan le gusta Tala pero no se lo dice porque sabe que él me ama a mi. Es inteligente, no lo niego.

------------------------------------- Rei POV---------------------------------------

No me cansaré de repetirlo, mi vida es un asco. No puedo creer aun en lo que estoy haciendo. Acabo de dejarle una carta a Kai diciéndole.. diciéndole.. muchas cosas pero, entre ellas, que no volveré a verlo! ¿Realmente soportare eso? Espero que si, sino.. mi siguiente opción es despedirme del mundo.

Realmente aun no estoy seguro de adonde iré, en realidad si sé a donde iré pero mi inseguridad es por otro motivo.. ¿Podré quedarme allí?. Y si no puedo.. ¿Adonde iré?. Y si puedo, ¿Por cuánto tiempo será?. Sacudí mi cabeza intentando no pensar en esas estúpidas preguntas. Ya se contestaran solas y a su tiempo. Pero ¡DEMONIOS!.. Aún no puedo creer que me alejaré para siempre de Kai. No dejo de voltearme cada segundo.. esperando verlo detrás de mi, corriendo hacia mi.. gritando mi nombre con todas sus fuerzas y diciéndome que lo siente y que me ama. Pero cada minuto que masa de doy cuenta que mi llama de esperanza se apaga un poco mas. Es mas que obvio que el no vendrá, no me buscará. Varias lagrimas ruedan por mis mejillas, hice un esfuerzo sobre humano para que no salieran pero son demasiado fuertes.. ¿ O seré yo el débil?. Vuelvo a caminar por esa solitaria calle, es la segunda vez en este día que paso por aquí.. y es la segunda vez en el día que voy a hablar con esta persona.

Me detengo frente a la puerta del lugar. Espero. Realmente no se que espero pero, simplemente no me animo a golpear y preguntar por el. Me parece como que ya lo moleste demasiado. Estuve unos 10 minutos pensando en que hacer, si hablar con Tala o buscar alguna otra persona que me ayude. Decidí irme, di media vuelta y justo cuando comencé a caminar.. choqué contra algo, o mejor dicho.. alguien.

-Mira por donde caminas- hizo una pausa para mirarme y darse cuanta quien era yo.- Vaya, tu de nuevo por aquí.. vienes a ver otra vez a Tala ¿cierto?.

- S..Si- dije inseguro, realmente la mirada de Bryan continua asustándome

- Bien, iré a buscarlo -abrió la puerta- ¿Entras?¿O prefieres esperar afuera?

- Esperaré aquí, gracias- me miro confundido ya que hacía bastante frió.. cualquier persona hubiera preferido entrar. Se encogió de hombros.. en su lenguaje corporal eso quería decir 'como quieras'.

Pasaron unos minutos y Tala salió del lugar. Se lo notaba mas feliz que antes pero, dudo que sea por verme a mi.

-Hola Rei! – me saludo sonriente, pero su sonrisa se borro de su cara cuando vio que a mi lado derecho había una maleta, la mía- ¿Q..Qué paso?

- Me fui, quiero escapar por un tiempo de mi vida.. olvidarme de todo y de todos.. – Baje mi mirada y comencé a llorar. En un instante el se encontraba abrazándome y acariciando mi cabello.- Dime.. ¿En que puedo ayudarte? Lo que sea que quieras, siempre y cuando esté a mi alcance

- Sólo.. sólo necesito un lugar donde quedarme. Un lugar que no me recuerde a mi vida, ya que cualquier cosa de ella me recuerda a la persona que amo.. –sollocé-.. y ya te habrás dado cuenta que si estoy así es porque me rechazo..

- Esta bien, tranquilo. Puedes quedarte aquí en la abadía con nosotros. Desde que el torneo termino ha cambiado bastante, ya no se sufre tanto. Además.. te debo el favor- me sonrió

- ¿Favor? ¿Cuál favor?

- Tu me ayudaste, confiaste en mi y ahora.. la persona a la que amo me corresponde.. -volvió a sonreírme-.. así que no te preocupes, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que desees.

- Gracias.. – fue todo lo que logre auricular.

Luego Tala me ayudo a entrar mis cosas y me llevo al cuarto que supuestamente compartía con Bryan. Aunque me explico que en los últimos días había discutido con él y, como consecuencia, a partir de ese momento dormirían en cuartos separados. En ese cuarto habían dos camas y no me costo mucho saber que en una de ellas dormiría yo. Me quedé observando un momento la habitación. Ese lugar no era tan malo como me lo había imaginado. Tala dijo que me dejaría solo para que pueda acomodar mis cosas y que volvería en un rato. Sólo espero no causar muchos problemas aquí. Un rato mas tarde regresó, lo primero que hizo cuando entró a la habitación fue suspirar.. como si estuviera molesto por algo. No dudé en preguntarle.

-..¿Pasó algo malo?

-Mmmm.. –se quedó pensativo unos instantes-.. ya no creo que sea 'malo', mas bien se me volvió una costumbre.- Lo mire confundido y él lo notó- Lo que pasó es que volví a discutir con Bryan..

- Ustedes dos siempre pelean y no entiendo porque – Mi curiosidad me ganó.

- Déjame ver..- miro al techo unos segundos como buscando una respuesta-.. creo que las peleas que tengo con Bryan no tienen causas, pero si MUCHAS consecuencias.–me contestó haciendo énfasis en la palabra 'muchas'.

- Ahh..-Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, fue bastante incomodo. Luego yo logre hablarle- Emm.. Tala, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- ¿Uh? Si, claro, adelante.

- Mmm.. ¿podrías.. guardar esto en secreto?

- ¿Eh? ¿En secreto?- me pregunto confuso, aun no sabia exactamente a que me refería.

- Me refiero a que me estoy quedando aquí. Si alguien te pregunta algo acerca de mi... ¿podrías hacer que no sabes nada? Digamos.. ocultarme.. si, eso..

- Ahh.. eso. Si, claro. Pero creo que tus compañeros de equipo se van a preocupar- me quedé pensando unos momentos

- ...Luego les escribiré una carta diciéndoles que tuve que volver a China o algo así. Sólo quiero alejarme de todos por un tiempo..

- Está bien, tu ganas.. si alguien me pregunta, yo no te he visto.- lo logré

- Gracias de nuevo- sonreí un instante y luego la tristeza volvió a inundar mi rostro.

- Ya te dije que no tienes porque agradecerme- se dio media vuelta- Iré a caminar un rato, ¿Quieres venir?

- No, me quedaré aquí en tu habitación.. talvez duerma un rato..

- Como quieras..- salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si. Pasaron unos segundos y la puerta volvió a abrirse. De nuevo era Tala. Sólo asomo su cabeza, me señaló con el dedo índice y me dijo a modo de orden – ¡sonríe!.. Te ves mas lindo así..- dicho esto se marchó dejándome ahí, en su habitación, más rojo que un tomate. No puedo creer que me haya puesto así sólo porque él me dijo lindo. En realidad no creo que fue necesariamente por el, sino porque creo que fue el primero que me lo dijo de forma sincera, o.. mejor dicho, sin esperar algo a cambio.

--------------------------------Normal POV----------------------------------------

Un chico de cabello bicolor salía del hotel en donde se hospedaba. Comenzó a caminar en una dirección con los ojos cerrados. -_"¿para que abrirlos?"- _se preguntaba- "_Si ya conozco el camino de memoria!"_-. Aunque no podía negar que debía buscar a un compañero suyo pero, ya habrá tiempo para eso. Ahora lo mejor sería continuar con su 'plan'.. ya que seguramente si lo abandonaba para ir a buscar a Rei, terminaría dándose cuenta que fue él quien cayo en la trampa del chino.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a esa solitaria calle que ya ha sido transitada varias veces en ese día.. y eso que solo lleva a un lugar. Llegó hasta la puerta de la abadía. Estaba decidido a entrar sin golpear ya que en algún momento ese también había sido su 'hogar' pero, algo lo detuvo. Justo en el instante en que su mano estaba por tocar la perilla para girarla y entrar, la puerta se abrió y detrás de ella apareció cierto pelirrojo que Kai conocía muy bien. Ambos se sorprendieron por el repentino encuentro con el otro pero la mayor sorpresa se la llevó Kai cuando Tala se lanzó a sus brazos, aun así no dudó en abrazarlo y sonreír para si mismo.

- Una media hora sin verme y el niño ya se desespera – susurró en su oído

- Je.. ¿Qué quieres que haga, Hiwatari?.. Sabes que tengo un delirio por ti

- Hmp! No, la verdad no lo sabía pero,...- tomo a Tala por los hombros y lo acorraló contra una pared, luego se acercó a su oído y le susurro sensualmente – ..ya tendrás tiempo de mostrarme ese delirio tuyo.. esta noche.. cuando estemos en la cama.. – Seguido a esto se separó un poco de él para poder ver como había reaccionado y, efectivamente, un color carmín estaba sobre el rostro del pelirrojo.

- ¿Tu y.. y.. yo?..¿E..Está noche? ¿Dormir juntos? Emm.. ¿Me estás hablando de lo que creo que me estás hablando?- Pregunto Tala aun con rubor en las mejillas pero esperando impacientemente esa respuesta.. para comprobar si sus oídos no lo engañaban.

- Si –Dijo Kai firmemente y continuó hablando de forma posesiva- Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Ivanov! ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?

- No, absolutamente nada – dijo mas sonrojado que antes. Kai lo tomó del mentón y lo beso suavemente, como confirmando lo que acababa de decir.

Después de su pequeña charla, Tala se dirigió a buscar a Bryan con la excusa de 'hacer una venganza' y mientras tanto Kai se quedó dando vueltas por allí. _"Cualquier cosa es mejor que ver a Bryan"_ pensó Kai pero, para su mala suerte, terminó encontrándoselo en uno de los pasillos. Sin embargo estaba sólo así que Kai pensó en dos cosas.. o que Tala aún lo estaba buscando para hacerle esa tan famosa venganza.. o que ya había hablado con Bryan y ahora lo debía estar buscando a él.

- ¡Hiwatari! ¿Viniste a cometer tu pequeño error o seguirás con ese maldito juego?

- No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando.

- Hmp! Claro, hazte el idiota.. ese papel siempre te quedó bien

- Claro, lo que digas.. – contestó Kai sin hacerle mucho caso.

- Mmm.. tienes que estar realmente concentrado en algo como para no prestarme atención

- Obviamente, toda mi concentración esta puesta en una cosa.. encontrar el cuarto de Tala – Tras decir eso, Kai le dio a Bryan una palmada en el hombro como hacen los buenos amigos.- Lo siento por ti, pero esta noche el será mío.. adiós, Bryan!- dijo esto para luego continuar con su camino y dejarlo ahí sólo y muy sorprendido.

Bryan no pudo hacer otra cosa que esperar hasta que Kai se alejara para caer de rodillas al piso y comenzar a llorar. Solo estuvo unos minutos así hasta que escucho que alguien se acercaba llamándolo. Era él, ese pelirrojo que lo volvía loco.. y que ahora estaba con Kai. Se puso de pie rápidamente, lo último que le faltaba era que él lo viera llorando y en ese estado.

- Hey Bryan! Hace mucho tiempo que te estoy buscando! ¿Tanto de cuesta decir 'aquí estoy'?

- No, pero hay veces que las personas quieren estar solas, ¿sabías? Y más aun cuando basuras como Hiwatari están aquí.

- ¡Ten más respeto con él! Y ya que te lo cruzaste supongo que sabrás porque vino..

- No quiero ni enterarme, gracias

- Bien.. bien.. me conformo con que me digas donde está.. – dijo Tala resignado

- Se fue a nuest.. ejem.. TU cuarto

- Ahh.. bien entonces iré a.. –se quedó pensando unos segundos que ahí se encontraba Rei y él le había prometido ocultarlo. Además, si Kai lo veía ahí seguramente pospondrían su 'ritual de amor'. Definitivamente eso no le convenía- ¡¿COMO QUE FUE A MI CUARTO! ¡¿Y PORQUE LO DEJASTE! ¡¡¿Tanto te costaba pelearte por horas con el como haces siempre! ¡Mejor olvídalo!- al terminar de decir todo eso salió corriendo en dirección a su cuarto rogando que Kai no haya entrado y mucho menos aun haya visto a Rei.

TBC

N/A: Bueno hasta ahí lo dejo por hoy. Ya escribí bastante P. Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron review! Espero sus opiniones sobre este capitulo y sobre la encuesta D. Bien, me retiro. Cuídense!

Hilary Hiwatari

P.D.: El mail que aparece en el primer capitulo ya no existe, lo cambié. Ahora es Si alguien quiere agregarme puede hacerlo. Ahora sie, adiós!


End file.
